


I can show you a thing or two

by ongseongwu



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongseongwu/pseuds/ongseongwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing an nc-17 fic/posting a fic in general so i still got a lot of work to do ;~; so uh sorry pls don't h8 me!!! i'll get better</p><p>*the ending is kind of abrupt bc i'm still not 100% comfortable with writing detailed smut lol and also i got lazy. SORRY AGAIN</p><p>i was inspired by seeing sehun look like <a href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-e0FQkZZntfU/V2OFL9xgq6I/AAAAAAAAa8Q/XaKudGNOYAkGFzwyWRKgoMwoU8p3s_XpQCLcB/s1600/5fcfd43bgw1f4y0qt7li3j20ku0rsn39.jpg">this</a>. professor oh sehun pls teach me a thing or two ;-)</p><p>+ maybe there'll be a part 2 huhuhu</p>
    </blockquote>





	I can show you a thing or two

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing an nc-17 fic/posting a fic in general so i still got a lot of work to do ;~; so uh sorry pls don't h8 me!!! i'll get better
> 
> *the ending is kind of abrupt bc i'm still not 100% comfortable with writing detailed smut lol and also i got lazy. SORRY AGAIN
> 
> i was inspired by seeing sehun look like [this](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-e0FQkZZntfU/V2OFL9xgq6I/AAAAAAAAa8Q/XaKudGNOYAkGFzwyWRKgoMwoU8p3s_XpQCLcB/s1600/5fcfd43bgw1f4y0qt7li3j20ku0rsn39.jpg). professor oh sehun pls teach me a thing or two ;-)
> 
> \+ maybe there'll be a part 2 huhuhu

Soojung doesn’t exactly remember how things ended up this way.

Here she was in her biology professor’s office—door locked, shirt unbuttoned, jeans tossed to the side, and the new TA’s fingers pressed against the wet spot of her panties.

“So this is why you wanted to meet privately after class.” Sehun teased, his voice low and husky. He continued to slowly rub his fingers against the thin layer of cloth, eliciting sheepish moans from the student. He smirked. “You don’t have to be so quiet.”

Soojung, whose eyes were shut tight, shook her head in disagreement. Less noise equals a lesser chance of getting caught, she thought to herself. “Just..hurry up. Please,” she begged, slowly grinding her hips against Sehun’s fingers. 

As much as she resented the idea of being fingered in her biology professor’s office, she needed Sehun now. Two months of flirting during lectures with no physical contact was too much for her, especially when Sehun looked as good as he did in his all-black suits.

“Don’t worry. Professor Choi won’t be back for another hour,” he reassured her. He slid Soojung’s panties down her legs and placed them in his pocket. “We can take our time.”

Soojung gasped as Sehun’s middle finger slid past her folds, gently massaging her clit. She let out a low moan that made Sehun’s cock twitch in excitement. Seeing her like this—hair a mess, shirt unbuttoned, lips wet and swollen—was an odd but satisfying sight for him as he was used to seeing the uptight Jung Soojung with her hair tied in a high ponytail, collared shirt buttoned all the way to the top, and lips shut tight. 

During his first week of helping out the class, he noticed that she was the only student who didn’t talk to others. He just assumed she was one of those anti-social college students and didn’t think of her too much after that (other than that one time her ass accidentally rubbed against his crotch while she was trying to move past a crowd of students out the door). It wasn’t until he caught her rubbing her thighs together while staring straight at him during a lecture when he realized things could get interesting. From then on, the two began sending secret messages to each other in the form of thigh rubbing and crotch grabbing (Sehun once had to pretend he dropped his textbook on his groin when Professor Choi caught him holding his dick through his pants). 

“Fuck, just hurry up!” Soojung hissed, lightly slapping Sehun across the face. She could tell he wasn’t focusing due to the fact his movements became slower and his fingers weren’t completely inside her yet. “Don’t make me ask Jongin to do this.”

Usually Sehun would go off on someone for touching his face but Soojung was an exception. Also, he wasn’t going to let that smart ass touch Soojung like this. 

“Shit, sorry.” He apologized before resuming his mission, which was to get her to come on his fingers. It was easy for Sehun to slide the first finger into her due to how wet she was and when he felt how tight she was around his fingers, he let out a long groan. Soojung was staring at him, breathing heavily. Not breaking eye-contact, he started to pump his finger inside of her. She moaned loudly in return, sending shivers down Sehun’s spine. 

He slowly slid another finger inside of her causing Soojung to practically scream. Sehun grinned, loving the way he was able to undo Miss Uptight Jung Soojung with only using his fingers. He started off with slow movements, not wanting to hurt her, but when she started to move her hips on her own, he knew he could keep going. He quickened his pace, touching Soojung in her most vulnerable spot. Her quiet moans turned into loud panting as she bounced up and down Sehun’s long fingers. 

“Sehu….I’m…” she struggled to say, holding onto his broad shoulders for support.

“Say it,” Sehun mumbled against her neck, sucking on her collarbone. “Say my name.” 

With his free hand he unclasped her bra, throwing it aside. As he continued moving his fingers inside of her, he took her left breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue against her nipple. This proved too much for Soojung as she screamed his name, riding out her orgasm a few seconds longer until her juices spilled onto Sehun’s fingers.

Sehun pulled his fingers out, looked Soojung in the eye, and licked his fingers clean. 

If that was not the hottest thing Soojung has even seen…

“You’re welcome,” Sehun said with a smug smile. He pulled her in closer, softly kissing her on the lips.

Soojung’s hands slowly moved from Sehun’s chest down to his pants, where she felt his cock, hard and throbbing. 

She broke away from the kiss and stared into Sehun’s dark, lustful eyes.

“Your turn.”


End file.
